1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drum washing machine which has an improved structure of a shaft to prevent damage to the shaft or abrasion of the shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drum washing machine washes clothes using electric power, and generally includes a tub storing wash water, a drum rotatably installed within the tub, and a motor rotating the drum.
Such a drum washing machine washes laundry using falling of water while rotating the drum, uses an electric motor as a main power source, and performs a washing, rinsing and spin-drying process so as to remove contaminants from the laundry using detergent and water.
The drum washing machine may rotate the drum at a high speed during the washing, rinsing and spin-drying process. The drum is rotated by the motor, and driving power of the motor is transmitted to the drum by a shaft.
Conventionally, when stress is concentrated on a designated portion of the shaft, one side of the shaft is cracked. Due to cracking, portions of the shaft at which stress is not concentrated are damaged and thus, the shaft is finally is broken.
Further, conventionally, friction between the shaft and a bearing and abrasion of the shaft and the bearing are generated due to a difference between the rotational speed of the shaft and the rotational speed of the bearing during operation of the washing machine. This generates a gap between the shaft and the bearing and thus causes vibration and noise and damage to the bearing. In order to solve such a problem, an O-ring is used. However, in this case, it may be difficult to ensure durability.